To Save You
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: buffy must make a chioce in order to prevent the end of the world.


Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
A/N: I've had this done for a little while now, but haven't post it, because of family problems. Which are now resolved.  
  
**Thanks to Joyce and Wendy for beta reading this over for me a bunch of times.**  
  
  
  
  
  
To Save You  
  
  
  
"Slayer," a voice growled.  
  
Buffy spun around, expecting to see a vampire.  
  
Instead, a large demon stood in front of her. " What  
  
now?" she asked. "Oh, wait, lemme guess. You wanna  
  
kill me."  
  
"No," it said. "The world will end unless you  
  
sacrifice a vampire."  
  
"Easy, there are plenty around."  
  
"It must be a particular vampire. You must either kill  
  
the vampire who calls himself Spike, or the vampire  
  
known by two names, Angel and Angelus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must destroy one of these vampires to save the  
  
world. You must decide, and YOU must be the one to  
  
kill him."  
  
"How long do I have?"  
  
The demon shrugged and disappeared.  
  
"Great", Buffy mumbled. "Just great."  
  
"Hello luv." Spike said coming up behind her. "I was  
  
wondering when you were gonna come play."  
  
"Come on Spike. We gotta get to the Magic Box."  
  
"Why? Can't it wait? The world isn't gonna end."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What's the big emergency?" Anya whined."Me and Xander  
  
were about to-"  
  
"An. They don't need to know." Xander cut her off.  
  
"The world's gonna end."  
  
"That's a joke. Right?" Willow asked.  
  
"I wish."  
  
"How...how do you know this?" Giles asked, removing  
  
his glasses and wiping them with his shirt.  
  
"This demon told me when I was patrolling."  
  
"Before I showed up?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"What did it look like?" Tara asked.  
  
"Big, blue and it had horns."  
  
"Let's hit the books." Xander said.  
  
As everyone grabbed a book, Spike whispered to Buffy,  
  
"Where's the Nibblet?"  
  
"At her friend's house for the night." She turned to  
  
her friends. "There's more guys.... I can stop it."  
  
"Good. How?" Xander asked.  
  
"I have to stake a vamp."  
  
"Well, let's go home." Anya said. "You don't need us  
  
for that."  
  
"It has to be a certain vamp."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Either Angel or Spike."  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Stake him outside," Xander said. "Don't want dust  
  
inside."  
  
"I'm not killing him."  
  
"You're not?" Spike asked amazed.  
  
"I don't know what to do." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Do you have to stake one of them or can anyone?" Tara  
  
asked.  
  
"Has to be me."  
  
"Well, make your choice Buff." Xander said. "Angel,  
  
your first love, or Spike the neutered love sick  
  
puppy."  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked. "How long do you have to  
  
decide?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I like Spike." Anya said.  
  
"How helpful." Giles muttered.  
  
"Come on Buffy. How hard can it be? You know you'll  
  
never be able to kill Angel." Xander said.  
  
"I was able to send him to hell." she whispered.  
  
"But she's never killed Spike." Willow said. "Look at  
  
all the chances she's had."  
  
"It's just Spike."  
  
"Yes," Giles said. "But he has helped us a number of  
  
times. And if he is gone, we.. Buffy shall have to  
  
fight alone. But then again, Angel has helped us too.  
  
Before he left."  
  
"Buffy fought alone before Spike helped." Xander said.  
  
"She can do it again."  
  
"Shut up Xander!" Buffy exploded. "It's my decision,  
  
not yours. And quit saying it's just Spike. Willow's  
  
right. I've never been able to kill him. I've sent  
  
Angel to hell, but never hurt Spike."  
  
"Sorry", he mumbled.  
  
"What is it with me and vampires?" Buffy asked, tears  
  
forming in her eyes. "Why are they the only ones who  
  
can love me and the ones I can ever fall in love  
  
with?"  
  
"You've only been in love with Angel." Giles said.  
  
"I knew it!" Anya shouted. "I knew she had feelings  
  
for Spike!"  
  
"She said love. Not feelings." Willow said.  
  
"She loves Spike!" Anya said.  
  
Xander looked at Buffy. "You're hallucinating. You  
  
don't love Spike. That demon played with your mind."  
  
"Yes, I do love Spike." Buffy said. "Now if you'll  
  
excuse me, I have a decision to make."  
  
She turned and walked out of the Magic Box.  
  
  
  
Spike ran after Buffy. "Slayer ,wait up."  
  
"Lemme guess, Spike. You wanna know if what I said  
  
before is true?"  
  
"Yeah. Is it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spike grabbed her arm and crushed his lips against  
  
hers. "Just wanted to kiss you before you stake me."  
  
"Spike. I don't know what I'm gonna do."  
  
"How do we know this is for real? Maybe it was just  
  
some demon's idea of a joke. You know, piss off the  
  
slayer?"  
  
"I doubt it. I wish, but these things never turn out  
  
to be jokes. They're always real, and I always end up  
  
stopping them. Almost getting everyone killed in the  
  
process." Buffy said. "And now I HAVE to kill someone  
  
to stop this. It's not fair. I like things the way  
  
they are, and I'd like the people who are here to stay  
  
here."  
  
"Slayer..."  
  
"No. I want things to stay this way. Angel in LA with  
  
Wesley and Cordelia. You here with us."  
  
"Your friends would rather Angel be in LA and I be  
  
dust."  
  
"Not all of them. I know Dawn would never speak to me  
  
again if I stake you. And Willow likes you.. Tara, and  
  
Anya do to. Giles tolerates you. It's just Xander."  
  
"Well I'm not too fond of the Whelp either."  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"Angel was your first love. You won't kill him." Spike  
  
said.  
  
"But he's not here. Because of Angelus."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You'll always be you, and you'll be here. Right?"  
  
"That's up to you luv."  
  
She took his hand. "Back to the Magic Box."  
  
"You know who you're gonna stake?"  
  
"Yeah, because he can't be here."  
  
They reached the Magic Box just as everyone was  
  
leaving.  
  
"Call Angel." Buffy said.  
  
Spike walked into the Magic Box. "Where's the poof?"  
  
"In the training room with Buffy."  
  
Buffy came out followed by Angel.  
  
"Spike." Angel said.  
  
"Peaches."  
  
"There has to be some other way." Angel said. "A spell  
  
maybe."  
  
"We researched." Giles said. "This is the only way."  
  
"What type of demon told you this, Buffy?" Angel  
  
asked.  
  
"It's called a Lanax demon. Right Giles?"  
  
"Yes." Giles took off his glasses and wiped them with  
  
his sweater. "A Lanax demon. This particular type of  
  
demon is able to predict when apocalypses are going to  
  
happen, and when the world may possibly end. It is up  
  
to them to choose how to prevent such disasters."  
  
"Is there a way to find one, and get him to change how  
  
to stop this?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not from what we could find." Giles said.  
  
"Nope." Anya piped up from behind the cash register.  
  
"I dated one once."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Buffy asked.  
  
The ex-demon shrugged. "He always told me how he  
  
helped prevent the end of the world by telling people.  
  
He said once a Lanax demon finds out the world is  
  
going to end, or there's gonna be an apocalypse, it  
  
chooses how to prevent it. That is the only way."  
  
"You could have told us earlier," Willow mumbled. "And  
  
save us the trouble of research."  
  
"So this is the only way." Buffy sighed.  
  
"But....Connor."  
  
"Who's Connor?" Xander asked. "You like guys now?"  
  
"He's my son."  
  
"Vampires can't have kids. Stop making excuses  
  
Peaches."  
  
"How? Who's his mom?"  
  
"He fulfilled a prophecy. Darla, but she died."  
  
"But she was already dead." Giles said.  
  
"I know." Angel said. "But she was back and died  
  
again."  
  
"Oh" Buffy said.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, why me and not Spike?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
"You loved me."  
  
"But you can't be here. You know, Angelus and all."  
  
"If his chip malfunctions...he could kill you."  
  
"He won't."  
  
"You don't know that. He could be using you to get it  
  
out."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Peaches."  
  
"His chip doesn't work on me since I came back. He  
  
could have killed me, and hasn't."  
  
"What?!" Xander shouted. "It doesn't work! Why are you  
  
choosing Angel then?!" He took a step away from Spike.  
  
  
  
"I can't hurt you ,Whelp."  
  
"Why should I believe you? You've lied to us before.  
  
You could be lying now."  
  
"It only doesn't work on me," Buffy said. "I had Tara  
  
research the spell you guys used to bring me back and  
  
I am molecularly different so his chip doesn't work on  
  
me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? Did I do something wrong with  
  
the spell?" Willow asked, looking as if she was going  
  
to cry.  
  
"No Willow. You did it right." Tara comforted her.  
  
"Buffy just came back a little different."  
  
"But she didn't come back wrong? She's okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Will."  
  
"Back to Willow's question." Xander said. "If Spike  
  
can now kill you at any time, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
  
  
"Because of what just happened. I knew Xander would go  
  
crazy. Now, back to the end of the world."  
  
"Buffy, I do love you." Angel said.  
  
"About your son." Giles interrupted. "What will become  
  
of him?"  
  
"Cordelia knows everything. She'll take care of him."  
  
"Sorry Angel." Buffy hugged him. She closed her eyes  
  
and pushed the stake into his heart.  
  
Dropping the stake to the floor, she fell into Spike's  
  
open arms.  
  
"You saved the world." he said to her.  
  
"I saved you." she whispered. 


End file.
